


Pretty Please?

by thatkokichikinnie



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bisexual Momota Kaito, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gay Panic, M/M, Makeup, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatkokichikinnie/pseuds/thatkokichikinnie
Summary: Ouma begs Momota until he finally let's the little shit do his makeup .
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 25





	Pretty Please?

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write , I didn't really know what I was going for - really . But it worked out ig .

Momota sighed harshly, he clearly wasn't planning on looking "feminine" infront of his friends. But Ouma kept begging, Ouma normally got his way with smaller things like getting Momota to wear a bisexual patch on his jacket. But this time was different, Momota felt like his reputation was on the line. But Ouma being Ouma, never gave up. 

"Momo~Chaaaan... Pretty pleaasee?" Ouma whined, Momota sighed. 

"'Kichi. Unlike you, I have friends." Momota snickered. 

Ouma made his puppy dog eyes, quite literally whining. Momota frowned more, how could he resist those bright eyes? 

"Fine. I'll let you do my makeup. As long as it ain't fuckin' flashy. Fine." Momota muttered. 

Ouma's eyes visibly lit up as he shook his hands in place. Momota found it cute, he learned it was "happy stims," and Ouma got it from Adhd. Did Momota understand it? Nope. But did he atleast try? Of course. 

"Pftt- Alright. Come on, let's get it over with. We got... What? 5 hours till' school?" Momota glanced at the clock beside of him, the bright blue letters surrounded by stars burned into his eyes. 

Ouma smiled, quickly dragging Momota out of bed and into the bathroom. Ouma seemed so giggly and pleased, like a little kid getting icecream. It was admirable. Momota smiled a bit, rolling his eyes. 

"What was that for?" Ouma hummed. 

"Oh nothing, my dear 'Kichi." Momota grinned. 

"Mhnnn suuureee-- Whateves... Now sit down in the rolly chair." Ouma demanded. 

Momota sighed, this was going to be hell. Ouma gently cupped Momotas face with a soft hand, "Close your eyes." Momota did as he said. 

All Momota heard was running water before a cold, coarse, oddly creamy object patted his face. "What the fuck is that?" 

"PSSHHT-- Momo~Chan, Babe, Hun, Dear I love so much. It's a makeup sponge." Ouma giggled. 

"It's not like I'd fuckin' know-" Momota scoffed. 

"Not my fault you're a pussy." Ouma hissed. 

"What did you just say? No. Hell no. Bet, make it as flashy as ya' want. I'll prove I ain't no pussy." Momota sighed, puffing his chest out as he sat up straight. Keeping his eyes closed. 

Ouma's eyes lit up as he continued to gently pull Momota's face around, making long and sharp edged wings with upside down crosses going to the bottom of Momota's cheeks. Momota's skin tickled at the feeling, it felt-- odd. Ouma continued "decorating" Momota's face until they had 2 hours left.

"Aaaaand~ Done!" Ouma let out an audible sigh of relief as he placed down his makeup brush, "you can open your eyes now." 

Momota opened his eyes. All time seemed to stop, he felt so-- free? He knew Ouma wasn't the one to judge him. It felt nice, warm, and oddly like himself. 

"Weeeell- do ya' like it?" Ouma asked.

"I... Don't know what to say." Momota blinked. 

"Is that a good thing?" Ouma tilted his head. 

"Of- of course. And shut your mouth about this, but I kinda' like it." Momota smirked, he didn't know how to describe it. It was just... Nice. 

"Good! And trust me, I will. I'm not gonna get you called a slur at school... Yet." Ouma muttered. 

"Hey 'Kichi, C'mere for a sec'." Ouma tilted his head, quickly sitting on Momotas knee. 

Momota blushed, but brushed it off. He pulled Ouma into a light kiss, it was pleasant and sweet. A singular lighthearted kiss made the pair's heart flutter. Momota was the first to pull away, which made Ouma whine inaudibly.

"Oh come ooon... Now I have butterflies in my tummy!" Ouma complained. 

Momota snorted, "I know you didn't just say tummy." 

"I did, so what? Sue me." Ouma rolled his eyes. 

"I'll kiss you again, how about that?" Momota smirked. 

"Fair deal." Ouma giggled. 

By the time they got to school, Ouma's face was littered in black lipstick kisses. And Momota was looking gorgeous. Obviously some of his friends didn't like it, but who were they to say anything? Momota didn't pay any mind to them. It was his boyfriends work. And he'd be damned if he let it go to waste.


End file.
